Life Without Her
by GWAddictEB
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. 1XR... check out the title


  
Life Without Her  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero looked at his beautiful wife as she slept peacefully beside him. She was 23 years  
old and still looked just as beautiful as when he had first laid eyes on her. He could slight signs  
of chubbiness starting to form on her slender body after having twin girls two years before.   
Everything was perfect. Eren and Kanu, the twins, were calm, adorable, and identical in  
looks. Eren was goofier and clung to her father's legs without letting go though she loved her  
mother just as much. Kanu was more serious, and she always wanted to be with her mother.  
Relena did leave a lot to do meetings and things like that, but somehow, the little girls  
understood and never complained.  
Relena woke up and noticed Heero staring at her. She smiled sleepily.  
"What's wrong, hun?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just can't sleep."  
  
"You want me to get you something?"  
  
"No, go back to sleep."  
  
"Good-night, Heero."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Relena rolled back over and fell almost immediately back to sleep. He could see the  
moonlight shining in from the window. Then the light disappeared, and a shadow crossed her  
face. Heero turned quickly drawing his gun.  
  
A quick round of shots were fired and blood was everywhere. Heero had never pulled  
the trigger. He looked down in shock at his wife and himself.   
  
"Oh my God," he whispered just before everything went black.  
  
Duo sat in the hospital waiting room with Eren and Kanu both asleep in his lap. Hilde  
was sitting nest to him with their 5 year old, 3 year old, and new born. Caleb, the 5 yr. old, was  
asleep in a chair with Calli asleep next to him. Coran, the newborn, was sleeping calmly on his  
mother's shoulder oblivious to the tears that were rocking her body.  
  
Heero and Relena were both having major surgery done. Neither were in very good  
condition, and all doctors doubted that they would make it through the night. Heero had been  
shot twice. Once in the chest, and once in the face. Relena, on the other hand, had been shot  
three times. Once in the neck, and twice in her side.  
  
A doctor walked slowly down the hall towards them. The look on his face gave  
everything away.  
  
"Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heero Yuy is in stable condition and should be better in 3 or 4 weeks. We could do  
nothing for Relena. She died within minutes of arriving at the hospital."  
  
"No!" a frightened Zechs Merquise had just arrived at the hospital. "No, Relena, can't be  
dead! Do something else. Bring her back! You have to !"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we could do nothing for her. She was shot in the neck, and it had  
destroyed too many nerves and arteries. She died in no pain."  
  
Zechs fell to his knees showing more emotion than anyone had ever seen from him  
before. He put his head in his hands rocking back and forth, crying.   
  
Noin turned the corner to find her husband on his knees, and she knew. Everything  
began to go in slow motion. Relena had passed on. She couldn't tell about Heero. She walked  
up and put her hand on Zechs's back stroking it gently.  
  
"She can't be dead. She can't be."  
  
  
  
When Heero awoke some hours later, Duo was standing next to his bed. Kanu and Eren  
were still asleep.  
  
"How's Relena, Duo?"  
  
"They.." his voice cracked. "They lost her. Whoever shot her, got her in the neck. They  
lost her, Heero."  
  
Heero's heart shattered into a million pieces and tears that he had only cried 2 or 3 times  
before rolled down his cheeks. He lost himself in his sorrow and didn't remember anything but  
pain.  
  
  
Later that day, Eren and Kanu woke up. Their father was watching them slowly open  
their eyes and he smiled.  
  
"Daddy, where's Mommy?"  
  
"Mommy's in Heaven."  
  
"What happened? Why did she go somewhere else?" Kanu asked.  
  
"Where's Heaven?" Eren asked at the same time.  
  
"Heaven in with God. Good people go there when they die. Some bad people came and  
got Mommy last night. They made her go to Heaven. She didn't want to leave us."  
  
"Is Heaven where I'm gonna go when I die?"  
  
"Yes, if you follow God with all your heart."  
  
"I'll see Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, but not for a long time."  
  
"I miss her, Daddy."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
Years later, the girls were turning 7, and they had very few memories of their mother  
except stories and pictures and tapes of her speeches. Both girls were going to be third graders  
though they were only 7 years old. Calli, Eren, and Kanu were inseparable. They also played  
with Rhys, Dorothy and Quatre's son, Lin, Wufei and Sally's daughter, and Caleb though he was  
a 5th grader.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Angel," Heero said she Eren walked in the room.  
  
"Morning, Daddy."  
  
"Where's Kanu?"  
  
"Getting all of her stuff together. You know her. She's so organized."  
  
Then Kanu walked in the room. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."  
  
Kanu was Sweetheart and Eren was Angel. They had been since they were old enough to  
remember.  
  
"Daddy, Eren doesn't even have her stuff together for school. I mean, it's scattered  
everywhere."  
  
"Eren, I know it's your birthday, but you do have school. Duo's going to be here any  
minute to pick you up."  
  
"I know. I know." She ran out of the yellow and white kitchen, up the stairs and to her  
bedroom.  
  
Duo arrived minutes later. Eren and Kanu were both ready to go, and Duo's suburban  
(okay... I doubt they have suburbans, but it's something along those lines. I mean, they don't fly  
to school or anything) was packed. Rhys, Lin, Eren, Kanu, Caleb, Calli, and Coran were all  
inside with Duo driving. Coran wasn't going to school, but he was along for the ride.  
  
  
Heero heard the phone ring, and he answered it.  
  
"Is this Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Good Shepard Hospital. Your daughters were in a car accident on their way to  
school today. Both are doing fine, but they are here and need you to come get them."  
  
Heero jumped into his car and sped the whole way to the hospital. He ran in and found  
his daughters sitting in chairs in the waiting room. Rhys, Lin, Caleb, and Calli were all there,  
too. He scooped his daughters into his arms.  
  
"Where's Duo?"  
  
"In surgery. So's Coran." Eren began to cry.  
  
"Caleb, what happened?"  
  
"The truck hit us from the front. Dad got thrown out the window, and... and... Coran was  
trapped in his seat. None of us could get out either, but we... could...hear him crying."  
  
"Oh my God. No."  
  
Hilde arrived then, too, and yet again, she waited for news on her loved ones. She sat  
with arms wrapped around Calli and Caleb. The doctor came walking down the hall, and his  
face told them everything.  
  
"Hilde Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your husband and son are fine. Coran has a broken leg which needed surgery. Duo  
suffered numerous broken bones, but they will all heal fine. Do not worry. Duo's awake and  
asking to see you. Coran is still sleeping and probably won't wake up and know where he is  
until tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Eight years later on Eren and Kanu's 15th birthday, Eren came and talked to her dad.  
  
"Dad, how did you meet mom?"  
  
"Well, she was exactly your age. It was on her 15th birthday. I tried to kill her."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Well, she saw me and knew that I was a gundam pilot. Or she knew very soon  
afterwards. I tried to kill her many times because she made me feel things. Good things, but as  
a child, I had all feeling beaten out of me. She scared me, but I loved her. When we were 19,  
we got married, and 2 years later you were born, and 2 years after that, I lost her. She was my  
angel." Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, daddy, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I know. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda funny, but I think I like Caleb. He's so funny and cute. He also has that  
adorable braid which his mother hates. I know Kanu and Rhys are together, and they are so  
cute."  
  
"Kanu and Rhys? Interesting. I'll have to watch her more closely."  
  
"Daddy, it's no big deal. They aren't doing anything bad."  
  
"I know. I don't know what to tell you about Caleb. If you like him, go for it."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Angel. Go over to Hilde's. She needs to help you with you hair."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
10 years later, Eren and Caleb were married. Kanu and Rhys were married. Both had 2  
kids. When Eren was 20, she had Heero's first granddaughter, Relena. The girls were happy.   
Heero was happy. Everyone was happy and content.  
  
Heero spent more and more time with his grandchildren, and grew to love them dearly.   
They became his life, his energy, his reason to live. He had gone to church every Sunday since  
the day he had married Relena and was a very strong Christian. He prayed every night for God  
to forgive him of the sins he had comitted as a child.  
  
As the years went on, Heero was content. He knew that God had forgiven him. He saw  
the birth of his first 5 great grandchildren, Heero and Duo. Name for their great grandfathers.   
Eren and Caleb's first grandchildren. Kanu and Rhys had three grandchildren when Heero  
became diagnosed with a deadly cancer.  
  
Heero was 81 years old. He decided that he did not want to have surgery.  
  
As he lay on his death bed, he was surrounded by Duo, his daughters, his grandchildren,  
and his great grandchildren.   
  
Heero smiled and looked at Duo. "You made me a religious man, Duo Maxwell. I'm  
gonna see her."  
  
Heero smiled, closed his eyes, and died in peace. 


End file.
